


The Shed

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Tom helps Y / N in a car breakdown and takes her to his sister's garden party....





	The Shed

She screams as a hand touches her shoulder   
"Sorry," he apologized. "I do not want to scare you."   
She lays a hand over her beating heart and stares at ER.  
"Tom," she greeted.   
Y / N had met Tom a few years earlier when Emma started dating. They had formed a friendship in recent years that always seemed to be on the verge of something else.   
They assumed he was on their way to the newlyweds couple's garden party.   
"Y / N," he put his hands on the hood of his car and leaned forward. "Do you have problems with the car?"   
"No," she shook her head and groaned. "I just thought it would be fun while smoke is coming out of the engine." She blushed as she realized what she had to look like.   
"I guess everyone's his," Tom chuckled. "Would you like to ride?"   
"I'd like to ride," Y / N pulled the key out of the ignition and grabbed her purse. She was startled when Elijah opened her door and held her hand.   
"Thanks," mumbled J / N. Her skin prickled as he took a moment longer than necessary.   
They have a moment to look at him as she sits down in his car. A smile spread across her face as she noticed that his normally composed look was as disheveled as hers.   
"Did you oversleep?" Guesses J / N.   
"Yes," laughed and turned in the street and stopped in front of his sister's crowded house. He locked the car and headed for the house. "Can you say that I have only ten minutes to get ready?"   
"Somehow," she giggled, stepping in front of him. "I can fix that"   
Tom's stomach trembled as her fingers danced over his neck and straightened his collar. He cleared his throat and tried not to hold on to his tie because he really wanted Y / N to pull it off. He watched her face closely as she concentrated on straightening his clothes.   
"Thanks," he cleared his throat as she straightened his jacket. Impulsively, he reached out and grabbed her arm as she turned away.   
Y / N looked at him curiously as he whirled her around.Fire fell under his hand as she ran up her shoulder. Did she imagine how his eyes flickered to her lips?   
Y / N's breath caught in her throat as his fingers combed through her Y / H / C hair. He combed her hair in a semi-respectable style and ran his knuckles over her cheekbones as he retreated.   
They got together when Emma's voice came from the porch.   
"There you are two", they crossed their arms and tapped their feet impatiently on the steps.   
Emma's eyes flickered between the two as they hurried into the house. They had seen from the window when Tom and Y / N arrived together.   
Twenty minutes later, Emma grabbed Y / N by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen before closing the door.She bent her friend.   
"Details, now," she prompted Y / N.   
"What are you talking about?"   
"Why were you too late?"   
"Had a car breakdown," Y / N said with a shrug and jumped onto the work surface.   
"Is that why you came with my brother?" Emma asked, raising her eyebrows.   
"I arrived with Tom because my scrap car broke down in the woods," Y / N grumbled. "Why are you also living in the middle of nowhere?" Emma grinned, "Do not change the subject. You two for a couple "

"A couple?", Y / N Emma says. 

"We are not together. He is your brother "   
"Come on J / N. Tom may be my brother, but I'm not blind," Emma stepped in, "You two came too late with messed-up hair and clothes. Then you made yourself presentable before you come back ... I saw you from the window. I saw the look on my face and stepped outside before there was a repeat on my lawn. "   
"Emma! "Y / N opened her mouth as she stared at her friend," There is nothing going on between Tom and me.He is your brother and we are friends, that's it   
"You will not say it, that's fine," says Emma, "but do not tell me you're just friends. You're head over heels in love with him and he feels just like you. You make his suit totally familiar. And he looked at you with complete reverence when he fixed your hair. "   
Y / N got down from the counter and took the potato salad before going into the garden.   
Somewhat later…   
"Are Tom and you a couple?" Benedict Y / N put an arm around her shoulders as she poured herself a glass of Y / F / D, "Is it true? "   
He knew that Tom had been in love with Y / NY / L / N for years. He also knew from his friendship with Y / N that she also had feelings for Tom. He had seen her for years and it was slowly driving him crazy.   
"Where is everything in the world what you have?", Y / N rolled her eyes and took a sip of Y / F / D.   
"Emma," Ben shrugged his shoulders.   
"Nothing happened," sighed Y / N, "He took me because I had problems with the car,"   
"You really have to get rid of this car," Ben chuckled. "You saw it in high school. It's time for "A New Car, Y / N. But the second thought is to keep the cart so that Tom can save you again."   
"Shut up," mumbled Y / N without real malice.   
Ben watched her leave. Y / N walked straight to the other end of the garden and was able to dodge the shed with the hope of avoiding anyone who could comment on their alleged relationship.   
Y / N could stand against the shed and watched as the crowd of friends and family gathered to celebrate the beginning of summer. They got together when she felt someone squeezing her hip.   
"Were you doing?" You set up her Y / F / D glass before it was spilled and turned to Tom.   
"Sorry," he grinned. "I could not resist." His eyes wandered over her face before he moved lower. He blamed the happy atmosphere for his open demeanor.Normally he could control his impulses around her.   
"Do you know that Emma thinks we are a couple and slept together last night or this morning?" She drank the rest of her Y / F / D.   
"They saw us from the window and came to their own conclusions," Y / N looked up at him through their eyelashes, "I think it looked like we had done something," they shrugged ,   
"No," Tom stepped into her personal space and stared in her eyes, "cleaning up would have been a much bigger job if that had been the case," His eyes flickered to her lips.   
"How much bigger?" Whispered Y / N and put his head back. They always thought he did not want her that way, but the art of looking at her made Y / N rethink things.   
"I would have smoothed out more than just your hair for a start," he leaned forward, breathing against her ear.   
Y / N glanced over her shoulder before taking his sleeve and pulling him into the shed. A wicked grin spread on her lips as she squeezed him against the closed door.   
Tom's eyes widened in surprise as she wrapped his tie around her hand and pulled him down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. After a moment he answered and kissed her back. His hand goes into her hair as she runs her tongue over his lower lip. He groaned as her tongue turned around his. He wanted to lose himself in her, it would have been very easy, but a thing that goes through his head.   
Pain flashed in her eyes as he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.   
"How much did you drink?" Tom gasped. His eyes are fixed on the blush that ran down her cheeks.   
"A glass of Y / F / D," Y / N frowned.   
"Okay, then," he nodded, before leading her backwards.   
Y / N blinked as her waist collided with the worktable.They gasped as his mouth lowered in a kiss on hers.She cupped his cheeks and breathed against his lips."How much did you drink?"   
"A glass of wine," he grinned.   
"Okay, then," she giggled, brushing his lips.   
Within seconds, Tom had slipped his tongue into her mouth while he moved his hands under the thin material of her blouse. He felt her skin warm under his touch and moved his lips to let wet kisses over her jaw to her ear.   
Y / N was breathing heavily against his cheek, loosening his tie. Her finger presses on the shirt before slipping in to ruffle his chest. They feel his stomach tremble under the exploration of their fingers. Y / N pushed his shirt off his shoulders. You lifted the arm, the shirt of the head to let. Before Tom bends forward to nibble on her neck.   
Y / N groaned as he bit her collarbone and sucked on his neck. His hands slid over her stomach and pinched her nipples through her bra. He moaned as her tender hand squeezed through his pants.   
"Y / N", Tom groaned and met her lips in a slow kiss. He ran his hand under her skirt to stroke her thigh. He touched his forehead and grinned when he realized his way was clear.   
"Did you forget something?" He runs his finger over her slit to circle her clit.   
Y / N stifled a groan and leaned against his hand. "I was in a hurry." They gasped as he put two fingers in her and slowly pumped her out.   
Tom covered her mouth with his and swallowed her growing moan. Her hips swayed as he fingered her. He felt her thighs tremble around his wrist. Tom wrapped his free arm around her waist to hold her up as she arched her legs.   
"Tom," she gasped. It was too long ago that they had sex with anyone. That Tom was the one they craved brought her to the brink of orgasm much faster than usual. Y / N blushed knowing that she had come so fast.   
They moaned as his head sank down to suck on her breast. They trembled as her hand slipped in and lifted her chest so that her chest was pushed up by the bundled material. His teeth teased her hard nipple while his fingers curled deep within hers to caress the spot none of her former lovers had found; Y / N felt like rising to another orgasm. Stars exploded behind her eyes.Tom pulled his cock out of his pants before circling her clit with his cock. Tom grunted as his cock disappeared into the wet sheath of her pussy. He slowly presses in Y / N until he is completely in their buried war. Y / N grabbed the edges of the table and laid them on the table. Tom stretched her perfectly, as if he had been made just for her. Every blow of his cock stimulated her G-spot. They can tap their lips not to moan and keep a large group from storming into the shed. His hips snap in a steady rhythm against hers.   
"Tom," she moans as he clasps her hips tight enough to leave bruises "hardener ... please ... I'm so close ..."   
He could feel how her walls around him started shaking and pushed her skirt up to see him pumping into her. He rubbed his thumb over her clit. Y / N moans and hits his bumps.   
"Oh ...", she gasped. Y / N groaned. Tom rubbed her clit harder and in a few moments she felt her pulling the knot in her stomach. Tom puts his hand on her mouth to suppress her scream and y / n came to orgasm. A little of his sperm dripped from her pussy to the floor.Tom nibbled on her neck as she heard of her orgasm. It took a few moments for her to feel comfortable again when she slid off the table to stand alone. Y / N looked up at him. Her eyes floated with different emotions that they could not bring up. Instead, she asked the question that had the power to break her heart in a million pieces.   
"Tom, are we ..." Y / N searched his sparkling eyes. "Is that a one-time thing?"   
He looks at her with an intensity that makes her heart flutter. "I would love if Michigan ever happens ... maybe not in my sister's shed"   
Y / N nods and Tom carefully straightens her bra.   
"Did you have somewhere in mind".   
"I was thinking of my bedroom," says Tom, "or on yours, of course, this would happen after I took you to dinner."   
"Of course," she grinned. Y / N wanted to engage him in a passionate kiss as her eyes shot toward the door. "   
Tom cocked his head and listened attentively. His eyes widened as he listened to the voice quickly.   
"Tom?", Cried Emma, "Tom, Ben said he saw you at the shed, are you still out here?"   
Y / N eyes flickered between them. They were still half-naked. They began searching for her blouse while Tom fastened his pants again. He pulled his shirt on his arms and began searching for hers as he closed the buttons. Tom stooped down at the desk and handed Tom her shirt back.   
J / N froze as the door to the shed opens. Emma stands frozen in the door. Her mouth is open she is dying. Her big eyes wander from Tom, whose shirt was not yet open, to Y / N, who was frozen with her blouse in the hand.   
"H-hello Emma," stammered Y / N and blushed. They got the shirt over their chest and breathed heavily. They realized that they could not look away from Emma.   
"Emma," Tom cleared his throat. "Could you give us a moment?"


End file.
